


Bo-Peep

by marshmallowdeanie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, AU, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Claiming, Dirty Talk, Knotting, Lamb Castiel, Lambverse, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Castiel, Other, PWP, Wolf Dean, lamb!cas is lost, lamb!verse, maybe i'll write more?, shepard!sam, sort of implied underage!cas bc it's only his second heat?, wolf!dean lives in a cave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3523388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshmallowdeanie/pseuds/marshmallowdeanie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lamb!Cas gets himself lost all alone in the forest. Worse yet, his heat is coming on and darkness is falling. </p><p>And then he runs into his worst fear: an alpha wolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bo-Peep

**Author's Note:**

> Half of the credit must go to the lovely diminuel on tumblr, who never fails to strike my inspiration.
> 
> EDIT: I fixed a lot of mistakes and did some proof-reading :)

A young lamb boy, Castiel, had wandered astray of his small flock close to dusk one evening, just after suppertime.

Lost and almost somewhat delusional with heat, the poor omega stumbled through brambles and over large tree roots, trying to find a secluded place to tuck himself away. Maybe a cool hollow where no one else would be around while he struggled through only his second heat. It was worse without having a mate to pacify him and care for him during this time, he knew, but Castiel did not know of anyone who he'd be willing to allow to take him as a mate, which was why he'd ran scared when his heat had come this time. The last time one of his kin had gone into heat, despite having the beta shepherd who traveled with his flock, Sam, to keep alpha wolves or lynx away from any of the omegas, an alpha lynx had eluded Sam and forcefully mated another omega lamb called Hannah.

Castiel was afraid that would happen to him.

But now, lost and alone and shaking as he walked between towering oak trees, Castiel wished he'd stayed with his flock, and a fat tear slipped down his rosy cheek.

He was frightened by everything. Castiel expected a predatory lynx or a whole pack of wolves to catch his scent on the wind and hunt him down. Every rustle of leaves or snap of a twig scared the life out of the lamb boy. He knew his scent might be drawing alphas from a mile in any direction. He shivered, despite the fact that his skin felt as if it were boiling.

That was when he spotted it--an opening between some large rocks. It looked like it could be a cave. It was getting darker, the sunlight dissolving into indigo by the minute. Castiel hurried to the crack in the rocks, his heart thrumming hard in his chest. He hoped it was not occupied.

Castiel stepped timidly into the cave, and the temperature was drastically colder. It was very dark in the cave, though, and Castiel couldn't much see where he was going. There was a hopeless feeling in his gut and a lump in his throat, but he bit his lip and willed himself not to cry.

Then there was a soft growl, one that certainly did not come from Castiel's own throat. He immediatly pressed himself against the nearest wall in terror.

"P-Please...don't hurt me!" He cried, hot tears spilling over his cheeks freely.

An orange light illuminated the cave then, and a dumbfounded face stared back at him. It was a wolf man! And he was an alpha.

The light was a lantern, swinging closer to Castiel's face as the wolf peered at him.

Castiel felt defeated. He wished now more than ever that he'd not left his flock.

"A _lamb_ ," the wolf said with blank confusion, "What are you doing in the woods alone? _In heat_?" he added, not hostile or conniving, but concerned and obviously curious.

Castiel watched the wolf's big, tawny ears swivel in his sandy hair as he scanned the cave for the possibility of any more lambs.

"I-I didn't know what to do...I couldn't-I was scared to stay in my meadow l-like _this_ ," Castiel sobbed, his own dark brown ears drooping with despair.

The wolf stepped a bit closer to Castiel and sniffed him.

"What's your name?" he asked him.

Castiel sniffled and wrapped his arms protectively around himself for comfort.

"C-Cas..."

"My name is Dean. I could help you find your way back to your flock, but it's already dark outside. It could be dangerous. You're welcome to stay with me until dawn if you like," said the wolf man, Dean.

At first, he wanted to bolt. But Castiel considered it. He could stay in this cave, just overnight, and let his heat wave pass under the protection of the alpha wolf. It would be better than going off on his own. Staying would be his best chance.

"I would hate to inconvenience you...," Castiel replied hesitantly, though truly, he wanted to stay.

"You won't. I live here alone. It's my home," Dean told him proudly, and he swished his broom-like tail a bit.

Castiel's ears perked at that and he peeled himself from the cave wall.

"This way," Dean told him with a smile, and Castiel followed him around a short bend.

It seemed the cave was not as big as Castiel had assumed. Around the bend was a bed of fresh hay and a small wooden table with two chairs. There was also a hutch and a wood stove which was burning. Castiel wondered about the smoke until he noticed the expertly-laid stone chimney. It must have taken a full season to build. Castiel marveled at it for a moment. There was a delicious smell about the cozy dwelling, and moss lain down, cool on the bottoms of Castiel's bare feet.

"Is it your first heat?" Dean asked cocking his head a bit.

Castiel shook his head. "Second," he admitted bashfully.

"I can tell by the way you smell. Please sit down, Cas, relax. You're okay," Dean said kind-heartedly.

Part of Castiel questioned whether or not this was a trap. Perhaps Dean had wanted to lure him in because he'd smelled him and wanted to claim an omega for himself. The thought made Castiel's stomach flip-flop, but when Dean seemed progressively calm and honest, the bad feeling faded.

Dean served a thick, rich vegetable stew to Castiel. It was seasoned well and tasted divine. Castiel had not realized how hungry he'd gotten.

"You are a very good cook, Dean," Castiel praised, sitting back in one of Dean's wooden chairs contently.

"Thank you. Would you like anything else?" Dean asked him, putting his spoon down from finishing his own serving.

Castiel looked down at the table guiltily. His tummy fluttered nervously as his face and neck flushed hotly.

"Maybe some water? It's just... _the heat_ ," Castiel asked politely, an embarrassed whisper.

Dean poured some into a mug from a pitcher and placed it down in front of the shuddering lamb. Castiel drank it greedily in three gulps and then wiped his lips on the sleeve of his tunic. When he looked up again, Dean was staring at him with wide, dark eyes, clouded with obvious lust. It both frightened and aroused Castiel, the lamb feeling a wave of slick leak from him.

He stood quickly on wobbly legs and stammered, "M-May I lay down, Dean?"

Dean seemed to snap out of his trance-like gaze and he nodded. "Of course,"

Castiel crawled onto Dean's bed. It was suitable for two, but Dean did not join him. In fact, he stayed seated at the table and paid little attention to Castiel. And Castiel shut his eyes, willing his heat to pass quickly.

Castiel hadn't known it, but he'd fallen asleep. When he woke up, he was very tired, but he was also soaked through his tunic with sweat. He could feel the wetness between his thighs as well. And above all, an insatiable _need_. A need to be filled with a good knot. He whimpered aloud and slipped off of the bed. Only a faint glow was in the wood stove now. Other than that, it was dark.

He found Dean slumped in a far corner on what seemed to be some leftover straw from when the bed had been made. He was asleep and his gentle snores sounded like a buzzing bee.

"Dean," Castiel whispered desperately, bending over to touch his shoulder and wake him.

"H-huh?" he hummed, his eyes slowly opening to focus on Castiel.

"Dean, please...I-I need you," he muttered shamefully, another wave of slick rolling from his opening and wetting the backs of his thighs.

Dean straightened up immediately and as soon as he scented the air, the thick, heavy scent of Castiel hanging in his cave, Dean was growling possessively.

Dean rose to his feet and took Castiel's face in his hands with surprising care.

"What do you need, Cas?"

"N-Need your knot, Dean, please, I need an alpha knot...knot m-me, _please_ , fill me up," Castiel wept pathetically, clutching the sleeve of the alpha's green tunic.

Dean pulled Castiel against his sturdy chest first, then swept him up and carried him back to the bed. Castiel did nothing but hold very tight to Dean and blubber softly against his neck.

"Shh, I got you, my little lamb," Dean cooed, removing Castiel's sweaty tunic and putting it somewhere that Castiel didn't much care for knowing. He kissed the omega's jaw and carefully placed him in the center of the bed. The silhouette of Dean in the dim cave seemed to accentuate his broad features.

Dean stripped himself of his clothes and then removed Cas's pants, which were ruined with his slick. He planted a straight line of kisses from the omega's naval up to his lips. Dean's lips were comforting to Castiel, who was strung so tight with need and stress at the moment that the kiss brought him some solace.

Dean wiped Castiel's tears carefully with his big thumbs and nipped a fluffy black ear of his. Castiel spread his legs for Dean and whined loudly.

Dean's hand moved down between Castiel's thighs and he rubbed two rough fingertips at his rim. Some more globs of slick met Dean's fingers and Castiel gasped, pushing down on nothing.

"Please, please," he begged the alpha.

"You're so wet, Cas, such a pretty little lamb for me," Dean whispered, slowly pressing his two fingers into Castiel. His opening was tight but his slick made Dean's fingers move and slip easily in and out. The friction made Castiel arch his back, sending shocks up his spine. He never knew it could feel that good. And as suddenly as he needed Dean's fingers, Castiel needed more.

" _Dean_ , I-I," Castiel stuttered, wrecked, as Dean fucked him with only two fingers. He dropped a quiet little " _O-Oh_ ," when Dean crooked his digits and rubbed Castiel's sweet spot.

"I know, pretty lamb. Gonna give you my knot now, and breed you up nice and fat with my pups. Would you like that?" Dean growled, reaching between them to give Castiel's little pink leaking cock a few hard strokes.

Castiel nodded, sure he would fall apart if he didn't have the alpha's knot in him that very second.

"Yes, _yes_ , I-I want-" Castiel babbled, grabbing at Dean's hips.

Dean pressed Castiel down and held him, pressing the thick wet tip of his cock into Castiel's fluttering hole. He pushed his ass down eagerly, his mouth dry and throat hoarse. When Dean bottomed out, his knot catching at Castiel's stretched-wide rim, Castiel moaned and let his neck arch, exposing a large patch of it to Dean. At that moment Castiel was so sure that Dean was his mate. He didn't want this with anyone but Dean.

Dean grunted and pulled out almost all the way before slamming himself back in just as deep, and he set a brutal pace as he fucked the omega. Sparks of ecstasy zipped up Castiel's spine--he gripped the alpha's shoulders and pushed down to meet his thrusts, and he experimentally bit Dean's ear.

Dean flipped Castiel onto his belly with a snarl, then resumed pounding his leaking hole harder and breathing hotly on his neck.

"You're so _pretty_ , Cas, such a _good_ lamb taking my big alpha cock...,"

Castiel whimpered something incoherantly in return, wishing Dean would mark him as he craned his neck to the side.

The thwack of Dean's large knot and balls against Castiel's hole was obscene. Castiel's slick would still leak steadily down his thighs and onto Dean when Dean pulled out far enough. His knot only caught a few times more before it popped into Castiel with one powerful thrust. Dean kept at it, but it became harder to move as his knot swelled.

Castiel canted his hips up and ground onto Dean, right against his prostate. When Dean's teeth sunk into the back of his neck, Castiel's tail quivered as he came hard against Dean's bed, painting the straw bedding beneath him. His hole clenched tightly around Dean's knot.

Dean howled as he spilled his load inside of the lamb boy, finally slowing his hips. As Castiel went limb with exhaustion beneath him. They were locked together, Dean still pumping his come deep inside of Castiel, swollen knot preventing any from escaping.

Dean rolled Castiel and himself onto their sides and licked the tender bite on Castiel's neck until the lamb and the wolf both drifted to sleep.


End file.
